On The Edge
by ViridianXoxoGirl
Summary: For the winner of the shipping week poll: PokéShipping. This is a four-shot. The POV changes each chapter. T for safety. GeekChicShipping is only in it because I really only ship Serena with: X/Calem, Blue/Gary, Clemont/Clemont, and OCs, and with Ash if requested. Also, I changed the name.
1. Chapter 1

**For the weekly shipping winner: PokéShipping**

 **A long as fuck four-shot begins now!**

Chapter One: The Missing Piece

 _Maybe...I am just over thinking it...he will come back. Right?_

Hi. I am Misty Waterflower, one of the gym leaders at the Cerulean City Gym. I am also Ash's first ever traveling companion and his best friend.

What am I doing telling my point of view in this chapter? Well, the author asked me to, and since the author is my friend, I agreed as long as I get a good role.

Anyways, let's begin the story!

•••

I was feeding my Eevee, who hatched from an egg, when Daisy's phone was ringing. _Tracey Sketchit_ the caller name said.

"Hey, Daisy, your boyfriend is calling!"

"Shut up! He's not my boyfriend!" Daisy scolded, grabbing her phone. Jeez XD

 _regular POV so I can do the phonecall..._

Daisy: Hey, Tracey!

Tracey: Hey, Daisy, did you know Ash is back in town?

Daisy: Really?

"What is it, Daisy?!" Misty said. Daisy just ignored her little sister.

Tracey: Yeah, he just stopped by the lab!

Daisy: Oh, okay!

Tracey: So, are you working today?

Daisy: Well, I was originally gonna, but I think I'll just close the gym for a day for this _special event._

Tracey: Okay cool! Well, then come over to the lab! Bring Misty!

Daisy: Sure will. Bye, Tracey!

Tracey: Bye!

 _back to Misty POV..._

"What special event?" I asked.

"Uhh..." Daisy thought for a second. "Tracey's birthday!" Daisy said.

"Really? I never knew that!" I said, wondering why Daisy knew Tracey's birthday and I didn't.

•••

When we arrived at the lab, Professor Oak opened the door.

"Misty, I was lying." Daisy said.

"Huh?"

"It is not Tracey's birthday...Ash is back." She said.

 **Bam! First chapter done! A switch between Ash and Serena's POV next chapter. Third is either Clemont, Bonnie, or Tracey. Your choice. Last is obviously mines (original).**

 **Preview For Next Chapter:**

 _ **Serena's POV...**_

 **I was thinking about Ash. And about Misty. And about Ash and Misty. Why didn't he treat me like how he treated her?**

 **"Hey, Ash, do you have time...to uh...talk?" I asked, ready to tell him how I feel...or not...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made a poll on Google Plus and everyone chose Clemont for POV in the next chapter.**

 **Nah just kidding** ** _I_** **decided it XD**

 **SORRY! SORRY!**

Chapter Two: Now I Realize...

Hey I am Serena, the elite performer! I also have a crush on my childhood best friend, Ash Ketchum, but don't tell him that! 0 _lll_ 0

I am only doing this because the writer promised me I get to stay traveling with Ash!

•••

"Hey, Ash, your mom seems super cool! Her cookies taste great!" I said, smiling brightly.

"Why, thank you, Serena!" Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother, said. I smiled. "Wow, I never realized how late it was!" She said, staring at the clock. It read _6:25,_ which, to be honest, wasn't that late. But then, she walked into the kitchen. "I better they started on dinner! You all take a shower, I should be done after that!"

•••

Ash went to take a shower first, since this _is_ his house. Clemont went next, then Bonnie, and, finally, me.

"Your turn, Sere!" Bonnie said joyfully. She had on her Dedene pajamas. (Basically just a shirt with Dedene saying "DEDENE!" and pants with Dedene patterns.)

I went to shower. The bathroom looked so nice, cream tiles, a nice and clean sink, a...nice and clean toilet...a nice bathtub with absolutely no stains, and well toilet paper. The curtain for the bathtub felt...like silk. The bathroom was small, but still, nice.

I got in the shower and turned the water on hot.

Step inside bathtub. Turn on water. Rinse hair. Apply shampoo. Wash hair. Clean body. Wash body. Apply conditioner. Wash hair. Turn off water. Step out of bathtub. Grab towel. Dry body. Put on clothes. Dry hair. Hang up towel. Go downstairs. Eat dinner. Talk with Delia while helping wash dishes. Go upstairs. Brush teeth. Get ready for bed. Go to sleep.

•••

The next morning, we got up and ate breakfast. After that, a day off, and some comedy movies, popcorn, and ice cream. Until...

 _knock knock knock..._

"I'll get it!" I volunteered.

I opened the door to find a orange haired girl with a pale yellow sleeveless hoodie, blue shorts, and brown boots. She had nice green eyes and a bright smile.

"Hey, is Ash here?" She said. "Can I ummm...come in?"

I mentally shook myself and answered, "Sure!" Letting her in.

 **Yeah I know but that preview was actually for promotion of the next chapter...or whatever the fuck...or just what actually will happen at one point in the story.**

 **Also, I'm adding one more chapter as a special addition as a treat for you all, but it isn't part of the story, it's part of my planned story called _The Consequences Of Love,_ which is planned to be a PokéShipping lemon, and I am planning to have about 10 chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mega-Alataria!**

Chapter Three: Unneeded Company

 _Are you okay, Serena? Is it Ash?_

Hey, I am Clemont! My younger sister, Bonnie, always tries to find me a girl, which I am not so _excited_ about, especially since I have _standards_.

Anways, let's go!

* * *

A orange haired girl walked in the room, and left all of us, except Ash and Serena and Delia with a...well...left me and Bonnie with confused looks, but, of course, Bonnie went straight up and asked her if she would marry me. *sighs*

"Will you pleeease marry my brother?" Bonnie asked.

"Ummm...sorry, but due to the fact that I have never even met him before, I am gonna have to say no." The girl said, an awkward smile on her face.

"Bonnie!" I said, scolding my little sister.

"Hello, there! I'm Misty!" Misty said, waving.

"Hey, Misty." Ash said.

"ASH!" She said, hugging him.

"Uhh..." Serena said.

"Awkward." Bonnie said. _AGREED!_

* * *

"Bye, Ms. Ketchum!" We all said, going off on our next adventure.

•••

I saw Ash and Misty talking away while we were walking along route one. Only about twenty more minutes or less until we get to Viridian city!

"So, Clemont, what is Professor Oak like?" Serena asked, due to the fact that I went to his lab/house to ask about Pokémon and how I could improve on my inventions.

"Oh, he's a nice guy, and he has tons of nice Pokémon." I said.

"Oh, wow!" She said, smiling.

"Hey, Ash, how much regions did you travel in already?" I heard Misty ask.

"Umm...well...Kanto is one, Johto is two, Hoenn is three, Sinnoh is four, Unova is five, Kalos is six, and Alola is seven. But I didn't really do much traveling in Alola..." Ash said.

 **End of Chapter Three. Don't worry! Chapter four will have it ALL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The last and final chapter of the story. Now I know I said I was gonna give a special chapter having nothing to do with the story and I am that's why I said this is the last chapter of the story and it's for** ** _the actual_** **story not the whole story all together XD or whatever the fuck DX**

Chapter Four: It All Connects

 _I love you._

Ash and his friends finally reached Viridian City and decided to stay at the Pokémon center until tomorrow.

"Hey, Pikachu! Wanna taste my pokepuff?" Serena asked the electric mouse.

"Pika! (Duh!)" Pikachu said, grabbing one. Pikachu's eyes had hearts in them and the background change to a shimmering one.

The background changed back to normal with Pikachu still having hearts in his eyes. "...ummm..." Misty said.

"Hey, guys! It's getting late, we should probably check in for a room and eat dinner already!" Clemont said, looking at the watch on his wrist. _6:30_ it read.

So they checked in for a room and went out to eat.

* * *

 **after some much needed (and very very yummy) food, the gang each went to their rooms and just hung out with their Pokémon.**

"Togekiss, aren't you glad to see Ash again?" Misty asked her Togekiss, whom she had since it was an egg.

"Toge Toge Togekiss! (Yeah, I'm so happy!)" Togekiss said, waving its wings up and down.

•••

"This brings back a lot of memories, huh Pikachu?" Ash asked the electric Pokémon, remembering when it was just him and Misty traveling, and then Brock joined.

"Pika...(Yeah...)"

•••

"Wow, Viridian City is awesome! In fact, Kanto _in general_ is awesome!" Serena said.

"Sylveon! (Yeah!)" Sylveon said.

"... (Ikr!)" Delphox said. (I have no idea what sound Delphox makes lol)

"Pancham! Pan Pan Cham Pancham Pan! (Yeah! This is place is so cool!)" Pancham said. (He is Pancham, right? And he does speak like that, right? Sorry...lol)

•••

"Dedene says she's happy to be here!" Bonnie said, holding Dedene.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Clemont said.

"Ummm...where's Chesnaught?" The blonde little girl asked.

"Duh, he's too big to be in this room!" Clemont said, laughing.

"Oh..." Bonnie said, her hand by the bottoms of her lips, looking down on the ground.

•••

"Mud, Mudkip Mud Mudkip? (Boi, wacha lookin' at?)" Misty's Mudkip (female) said to her Politoe, who was staring at Mudkip...and also blushing

"Politoe...Poli Poli Politoe Politoe! (Uhhh...just your stupid attitude you dumb star!)" Politoe said, his blush being replaced with an angry expression.

* * *

"Good morning guys!" Misty said, yawning.

"Good morning, Misty..." Ash said, look really tired.

"Finally ya all are up!" Serena said.

"Um..." Misty said. "What?"

"I made breakfast!" Serena said smiling. Then she her face turned to a _well actually_ expression. "Well, me and _Clemont_ made breakfast..."

"Ooh! Yay!" Ash said, snapping out of his sleepy expression.

"Uhm...I'm not really hungry right now..." Misty said, walking into her room and closing the door.

•••

Misty changed into a pale yellow jacket with blue buttons and a blue collar, a red sleeveless shirt, blue shorts, and her brown boots.

She stepped out of her room and went over to where the gang was having breakfast.

•••

"Ham, eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon...YUM!" She heard Ash say as she was walking in the room.

"Ooh! I'll have pancakes and sausage! And could ya put some syrup on the sausage as well!" Misty said.

"Here!" Serena said. "I already know what you like for breakfast." Serena smiled.

"Thanks..." Misty said.

* * *

When they were back on the road, they set up camp.

"Hey, Serena, something wrong?" Clemont asked her.

She didn't respond but did look him in the eye.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She smiled and nodded.

•••

"So, what is it?" Clemont asked.

"Oh, it's just...why doesn't Ash treat me like how he treats Misty?" Serena said, looking at the camp fire. (Btw Bonnie and Misty talked in the tent and Ash was out getting wood.) Her expression turned angry. "I mean... what makes her so special?!"

"It's okay Serena, it's not like he likes her or anything. It's just that she was Ash's first ever traveling friend, so he feels more comfortable with her. But they are just friends. Best friends. He only treats you differently because he does care about you but doesn't wanna show it." Clemont said.

"Why not?"

"I guess because he...loves you. Maybe he loves you so much that he is afraid to show how much he cares for you so he hides it so you wouldn't suspect a thing. He does things for you without you ever noticing because he is to afraid to say it was him and instead gives the credit to someone else."

"Clemont...thank you!" Serena said, hugging him. He blushed, but hugged back.

"Your welcome." He whispered.

* * *

After Ash came back from getting fire wood, Serena went to talk to him.

•••

"Clemont!" Serena whispered to the blonde boy.

"Huh?" Clemont whispered back. 'Serena is...smiling...' He thought.

"Ash said he doesn't have a crush on Misty!" She was smiling brighter than ever.

Clemont smiled. "That's great..."

They both stared at each other for a second.

"Hey, Serena, can I tell you something?" Clemont said. "And...even though I know that you may not like what I am about to say...I have to get this off my shoulders..." Clemont said.

"Okay..." Serena said, confused.

"I love you..."

Serena didn't respond.

"Knew it..." Clemont said, getting ready to leave but then...

She kissed him. "Me too." She blushed.

* * *

"Ash..." Misty said.

"Huh?" Ash said.

"Do you...every feel like your whole world's falling apart...like...you're losing the person who you love the most because...of someone else?" She looked at him.

"Uh..."

"Nevermind..." Misty said, looking to the ground.

"Depends on who you are talking about..." Ash said.

"Well...what if that person I'm talking about happened to be..." Misty kissed him. "You..."

He blushed. "Uh..." He regained control. "Well, in that case, I would...do anything to get it back..." They both smiled.

 **IKR! talk about a way to end it off!**


	5. Special Edition

**Now for dat special for ya all!**

Chapter (Not Really A Part Of The Main Story) Five: Special Edition

"Hey, Misty!" Ash said to his girlfriend.

"Huh?" Misty said.

"Do you think a sequel might come?" Ash said.

"Duh!" She said.

"Of course a sequel will come, Ash!" Clemont said with his arm around Serena.

"Hopefully this time Bonnie will find someone for her!" Serena said.

"Yeah!" Misty said.

"I bet the audience wanna see the sequel so badly..." Ash said.

"Maybe we should give them a preview?" Clemont said.

"Yeah!" They all said.

* * *

"Hey, I'm Bonnie!" Bonnie said to the boy.

"And I'm Max, brother of the greatest coordinator in the world!" Max said.

"Cool!" She said.

"I know, right?!" He said.

They both talked and laughed.

* * *

"Whoa! I am so excited for that sequel!" Serena said.

"Yeah, I heard in this one Bonnie will now be 14 and Max is 15! So that means...WE WILL BE 18!" Ash said, jumping with joy.

"Yeah!" They all said.

 **Whatevers...now fuck off...ALSO PLSSS REVIEW!**


	6. Uh-Oh

**Aw, fuck me! I have'nt updated in so damn long. Hooefully ya'll will accept my apology.**

 **Confession: I forgot everything that happens in the story. I really need to read it over again and work on the next chapter. Sorry to anyone who actually enjoyed any of my pathetic stories.**

 **So yeah, that's me.**


End file.
